Never get William T Spears drunk!
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: Grell thinks it would be funny to get William drunk so he dose, and William is quite the romantic man when he is drunk which ended him marrying Grell. I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I thinki Ronald and William are a bit OOC idk.


One morning as Grell was walking to work he started to think of William and how strict and tight up he was. Then a wicked smile spread across his face _I wonder what my darling William would act like if he was drunk….hmmm….well…I do have some sake on me…..I guess it wouldn't hurt to experiment…._Grell thought. Once Grell got to work he ran straight to Williams office.

"Good morning William darling!" Grell yelled.

"Grell….cant you see I'm busy? I don't have time for your stupidity" William sighed as he went threw the many papers on his desk.

"Stupidity? That's no way to speak to a lady Will" Grell scolded playfully as he leaned on his desk.

"For the last time Grell your male not female." William sighed as he stopped writing for a moment to rub his temples.

"Aw poor William darling!" Grell pouted as ran behind William and put his arms around his neck.

"What?" William sighed angrily.

"You are so stressed! If you'd like…..I can relieve your stress" Grell whispered in his ear.

"You're the one who causes my stress Grell. All this work is yours" William said ignoring Grell's flirtatious comment.

"Me?" Grell pouted.

"Yes you…..this is all your work…I know it's not going to get done so I might as well do it for you" William sighed.

"Aw Will your so sweet to me! Let me make it up to you and make you some tea!" Grell squealed as he ran over to the corner of the room where William kept his coffee mugs.

"Don't I don't want tea made by you" William sneered.

"Don't be so rude William darling!" Grell giggled as he poured the sake in the mug.

William sighed and continued writing on the paper until Grell came back with a coffee mug full of cold liquid.

"Grell….it's cold" William sighed as he picked up the mug. "Tea is not served cold….and this doesn't even smell like tea, what did you do to it?" William asked as he pushed up his glasses.

"William! How could you accuse a beautiful young lady like me to put something in your tea? That's low Will even for you….I would never do anything to harm my strong handsome William" Grell smiled as he played with a strand of his red hair.

"Then why is it cold?" William asked as he arched an eyebrow.

"It's a um…new type of tea it's suppose to be uh….served cold" Grell lied with a perfect razor toothed smile.

"Leave my office Grell….I don't need any distractions from you" William sighed.

"Mmm William are you saying I distract you?" Grell asked with a flirtatious smile.

"Leave" William said not even looking up from his papers.

"Hmm…Fine then….I'll stop by later and if your up to it I'll show you everything even what is R-rated" Grell smirked as he left the office.

After Grell was out of his office he pushed his face to Williams window to get a better look at him until he was caught off guard by a loud familiar voice.

"Hey Grell! Why are you standing outside of William's office? Did he kick you out again?" Ronald Knox asked loudly.

"Shut up Ronald!" Grell hissed as he brought his finger to his lips.

"What?" Ronald asked confused.

"I gave William sake…" Grell smirked.

"What? Why you know he'd never drink it!"

"Look, he's starting to drink it" Grell smiled proudly.

Ronald looked threw the window at William who was a little red in the cheeks as he drank the 'tea' Grell gave him.

"You know he's never drank before, right?" Ronald chuckled.

"He hasn't? Well this should be interesting" Grell giggled.

"Hey Grell can I have some sake too?" Ronald asked hopefully.

"Yea, yea sure" Grell muttered as he handed Ronald the bottle while not taking his eyes off William.

Ronald grinned and chugged the whole bottle within a few minutes. Then after Grell seen that William drank all of the 'tea' he quickly ran back in.

"William I'm back!" Grell smiled then he saw William lift his head off the table a bit.

"G-Grell?" he hiccupped.

"Yes William darling?"

"T-there's….t-two of you…..w-why?" William stuttered as he stood from his desk and wobbled toward Grell.

Then William wobbled over to the door and leaned up against it with a sigh.

"Why a-are you so cold Grell?" William frowned.

"Will….I'm over here" Grell sighed as he walked over to the poor drunken reaper.

"I k-know" William smiled as he started to touch all over Grell's face making his glasses crooked.

"Y-your so pretty!" William smiled then he started to run his gloved fingers threw Grell's long red hair. "I-I love your r-red hair….it s-smells so good….." he smiled as he sniffed the red headed man.

"Thank you darling!" Grell smiled then William started to fan himself and pull at his tie.

"It's so hot in here! Why is it so hot! G-Grell…lets get naked ok?" William whined as he started to unbutton his shirt.

"William….not in the office…" Grell whispered in his ear.

"But Grell….it's hot…." William whined as he unbuttoned his shirt all the way showing her perfect fit pale chest.

"Let's go back to my apartment so I can slip into something more comfortable ok" Grell whispered.

"Then we get naked?" William asked hopefully.

"Yes then we rip off each other's close" Grell blushed.

As Grell escorted the poor drunken man out of his office William stopped for a moment causing Grell to stop too.

"William?" Grell asked curiously.

"I…I n-need to make an announcement!" William stuttered as he wobbled toward the big table in the middle of the office.

Grell said nothing and watched William as he climbed on top of the table and started to sway back and forth.

"Attention Shinigami's Dispatch Society Who thinks I'm hot?" he shouted as he opened this shirt revealing more of his chest.

Then both of Grell's hands flew up at his statement and a few secretaries raised their hands with small blushes.

"Well I don't have the hots for you! I only have the hots….for one man…..I have the hots for Grell the burning hots!" William declared.

"Grell I want to push you down on the floor and start breathing hard with you! When ever your near me I feel hot! Oh you make me so hot!" William growled as his green eyes priced threw Grell.

"Oh William darling! How romantic!" Grell squealed as his face turned beat red.

Then Grell skipped happily to the table and pulled William off. William looked at Grell funny then Grell kissed his cheek.

"Let's go to my apartment" Grell giggled as he grabbed on to Williams arm and pulled the wobbling drunken reaper along.

"Mmm Ms. Grell….your so beautiful when your face is full of lust" William chuckled.

"Oh your to kind William" Grell giggled.

As they were walking out of the office they were stopped by Ronald who was staggering over to them.

"Heeeeeeeeeey guys where ya goin?" he hiccupped.

_I forgot I have him make sake….damn it….._ Grell thought with a small frown.

"William and I need some alone time if you will excuse us" Grell said as he started to pull William away.

"Great I need some alone time too I'll come with you" Ronald smiled as he wobbled along with them.

Grell rolled his eyes and tried to ignore him once they got to Grell's apartment they all walked into his inside. Then Grell angrily turned around when Ronald slammed the door.

"I don't remember inviting you into my house!" Grell growled.

"W-well I'm here let's have a party!" Ronald hiccupped.

"No! I want Will all to myself!" Grell frowned.

Then out of no where William grabbed Grell's hand and fell to the floor.

"Will?"

"G-Grell I…..I have to ask….y-you this question that has been burning inside my soul….e-every since I met you! Grell S-Sutcliff will you marry me?" William blurted out.

"YES! OH YES WILL!" Grell squealed as he jumped up and down.

William smiled and tried to get up but he fell then he sat up and looked up at Grell with a pout.

"I…I not have…I don't have a r-ring…." he mumbled.

"NOT TO WORRY WILL DARLING! I HAVE ONE!" Grell squealed as he pulled a ring out of his pocket and handed it to Will. "Now all you have to do is put it on my finger!" Grell squealed as he pulled off his glove.

"O-ok" William said as he placed the ring on Grell's finger. "N-now let's get marry….I …I wanna be married to you first b-before you show me w-what's R-rated" William hiccupped.

"Oh William you so romantic this evening! But …who's going to marry us?" Grell frowned.

"OOOOO Me! Me! I can do it!" Ronald yelled as he rose his hand and jumped up and down.

"You can?" Grell asked as he raised an eyebrow at the reaper with the big glasses.

"Y-yea…I read this one book….with a wedding thingy in it…it didn't seem so hard" he grinned.

"Ok I'm desperate go a head…..OH WAIT! Let me slip into something comfortable first!" Grell said as he ran to the bathroom.

After Grell left Ronald moved over to where William stood and put a hand on his shoulder.

"A-are you sure you wanna marry him? This is your last c-chance to run now….I wont tell" he smiled.

"N-noo…I wanna do this! Is it hot in here?" he muttered as he started to take off his shirt more and throwing it to the floor.

Then Grell appeared before them in a skimpy red silky night gown with a red feather boa.

"I'm ready" he said in a seductive voice.

"Damn…." Ronald muttered as he eyed him up and down.

Then Grell slap Ronald lightly.

"Don't stare at me like that you pig! I'm soon to be a married woman show some respect!" Grell scolded.

"R-right" Ronald stammered then he straightened his glasses and turned toward William and Grell.

"Ok hold hands"

Grell nodded and held William's gloved hands in his red nailed ones.

"Ok…um…how do I start uh….dearly beloved….well you two…welcome to the wedding of W-William T. Spears and the lovely Grell Sutcliff….y-you are here to j-join souls and fly off into the universe…a-as free as birds! And stuff like that" Ronald mumbled. Then he turned to William.

"S-say you vows"

"I William T. Spears promise to love you forever! And I promise to um give you what ever you want…and I will protect you with my life and OH MY GOD IT'S HOT IN HERE I WANNA TAKE MY PANTS OFF!" William randomly shouted.

"T-that's good enough for me! Grell your turn!" Ronald smiled.

"I Grell Sutcliff take William to be my handsome darling husband who's eyes will always be burning for me whenever he looks my way. He will appreciate the passionate red that clings to my body just for him and I will be able to bare his beautiful child!" Grell smiled

"Ok t-then…..sooo…do you William take this…um…man to be your wife?" Ronald asked.

"I…I t-think so….can I take my clothes off now? I'm burning!" William frowned as his glasses slipped to the edge of his nose.

"N-not yet man….that's later….anyway Grell d-do you take William to b-be your husband?" Ronald hiccupped as he started swaying.

"OH YES!" Grell blushed.

"Great! I now pronounce you….uh…man and …uh wife? I think….anyway you m-may kiss your bride!" Ronald smiled.

Grell smiled wickedly and grabbed William forcefully and kissed him.

"N-now can I take my pants off? I'm so hot!" William whined as he unbuckled his pants and started to unbutton them.

"Not yet my darling husband!" Grell smiled as he picked up William and ran to his bed room and threw him down on the bed.

"A-are you going to show me the R-rated things now?" William asked as he swayed.

"One moment let me go get the hand cuffs and whips" Grell giggled happily as he skipped to his closet.

After Grell left William started to feel drowsy and he started to nod off until Ronald tripped into the room.

"C-congratulations man! …..y-your children are gonna be beautiful!" Ronald sobbed.

"I….I think I'm gonna puke…." William muttered.

"Me too man me too!" Ronald agreed as he sat on the bed with William.

"I'm tired…..WILLAM OUT!" he said as he fell on to the bed immediately falling asleep.

"William?" Ronald muttered as he poke William's cheek. "Mmm I wanna take a nap too" he muttered as he curled up to William and soon fell asleep.

Then a few moments later Grell came back into the room with his 'toys'.

"William darling I'm back and look I found bondage stuff! This is gonna fun!" Grell squealed then his smile fell from his lips when he saw William and Ronald out cold on his bed. _Awww this no fun….well he did have a big day….._Grell thought as he walked over to the bed and removed Williams glasses and kissed him lightly on the nose. _Might as well go to sleep too_ Grell sighed as he pushed Ronald over a bit and crawled into bed also.

The next morning William woke up with an enormous headache he sat up and yawned tiredly then he found his glasses on the nightstand and placed them on his face. Once he put on his glasses he looked around and noticed everything was red. _Where am I?_ he thought then he looked to his side and saw a sleeping Ronald curled up to him and he shot out of bed. He looked down and noticed his pants were half undone.

"W-what happened last night?….I cant recall….please don't say I…." William stopped when he saw Grell come into the room in a skimpy night gown.

_I….I had a threesome?….._No_….I couldn't have….could I? _ William thought. Inside William's mind he was a freaking out but his face kept a calm business like expression.

"Grell what happened last night?" William asked.

"Nothing much…. We had a big night….you knocked right out after you were so exhausted" Grell smiled.

_NO!_ his mind screamed as he looked the shinigami's up and down still keeping a calm expression. Then Grell skipped over to him and kissed his cheek which made William shutter.

"How's my hubby feeling this morning?" Grell smiled.

"Hubby?….What do you mean?" William asked.

"Don't you remember we got married last night! And you proposed so wonderfully!" Grell squealed.

"Married?"

"Yes I'm now Grell Sutcliff Spears" Grell blushed as he held up his ring hand.

Then William looked down and noticed he too had a ring on his finger.

"Grell Sutcliff tell me exactly what happen or I will have you fired" William said threw his teeth.

"Well….you kinda…got drunk" Grell said nervously.

"And how did I get drunk?" William asked as he pushed up his glasses.

"….I don't know…" Grell lied.

"Grell." William said in a warning tone.

"Ok, ok I save you sake instead of tea!" Grell sighed.

"You did what!" William snapped as he grabbed a handful of Grell's red hair.

"Did I sleep with you two idiots?" he hissed as he looked toward the sleeping Ronald and back at the terrified Grell.

"N-no….we didn't get to that part I swear!" Grell yelled.

William said nothing as started to button up his pants and put his shirt back on. Once was fully clothes he headed toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Grell frowned.

"You are not going to get your death scythe back for a very long time Grell Sutcliff I can tell you that" William said as he opened the door.

"William you cant walk out on me I'm your wife!" Grell yelled then William froze and stared back at the red head.

"Who married us?"

"Ronald" Grell whispered.

"He had no license to do so, so this marriage is fake and not official" William said.

"But William you're my husband! And I'm your loving beautiful wife!" Grell shouted.

Then William turned to him and took the ring off his finger.

"What are you d-doing?" Grell stuttered.

"Devoice" William sighed as he flicked it in Grell's face.

"William wait! I uh….I'm with child! Your child!" Grell cried.

"We never slept together and we are both male that isn't possible…..now goodbye Grell Sutcliff" William said as he slammed the door.

Grell stared at the door way for a moment and felt very depressed then Ronald came into the room yawning.

"That was some party" he sighed.

"William left me" Grell pouted.

"What are you talking about?" Ronald asked "If your talking bout last night….I don't even remember what happened"

"NEVERMIND! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE LEAVE ME ALONE!" Grell yelled as he locked himself into his bedroom.

As Grell sat in his bedroom he stared at his 'wedding' ring and let out a big sigh then a picture of him and Sebastian he took long ago caught his attention _I still have Sebby _he thought with a smile. Meanwhile back at William's house he was in the shower scrubbing every inch of himself feeling utterly disgusted with himself _I hope I did nothing to embarrass myself at work….._he thought as he rinsed his mouth our with soap again.


End file.
